undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Wilson (UFSWHG)
Naya Rivera - If I Die Young Amelia WIlson is the deuteragonist from Surviving, Not Living and was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games, where she was one of the runner ups. Waking up in the games with mentor Sarah Daniels, and finding Danny soon after, they didn't try to use violence to win at first. At first they just went on trying to find out what's going on, but after a run in with two hostiles and teaming up with Naomi Banks and Joe, their view on the games changed. With this new found alliance they planned on making it far, but a trip to the mall leads to the deaths of everyone except for Amelia, who only goes on because of making a partnership with child Leroy. It was Leroy who gave her hope despite the depression seeping in, however she found more purpose after running into the man who caused her group's death, Mark Jones; Revenge. After a shootout she tried tracking him down but this lead tragically to Leroy's death at the hands of Mark. Luckily Amelia finally got her revenge after tracking the bitten Mark down and entering a fight with him, where she left him to infected. After that the toll of what happened began to take it's toll and she only went on for her brother Bobby, who she had to see again. But upon making it to the top three and entering a brutal fight with Ash, she was killed by Conner. Personality Amelia is a sexy and sassy fighter who always speaks her mind. In Surviving, Not Living A young Amelia joined with her step-mother, father and Sarah. Six months in Michelle gave birth to Amelia's half brother Bobby Wilson. Everything seemed to be going good until an accident took the lives of Michelle and David, her step-mother and father. Now left with Sarah and her baby brother, Amelia learned to adapt to the world over the next 20 years. For more see Amelia's SNL character page, In The Hunger Games Issue 4 She is first seen with Sarah Daniels as they travel down the area near the Washington Memorial. The two talk and Amelia brings up her worry whether or not Bobby is okay. However before the conversation can go any longer Sarah spots Danny Douglas running away from a herd of infected. Sarah and Amelia quickly draw his attention and the three escape into a store. Issue 5 She is next seen in some gunshop trying to open a gun cabnit to no avail. Sarah just says they should leave however before they can leave they spot Naomi Banks and Joe being chased by Sam Benson and Ronin. The trio try blocking the door and hiding in the store, but Naomi and Joe get in. Naomi points her pistol between Sarah and Amelia as Joe blocks the door and Danny backs up. Amelia soon reaches into her waste-band and pulls out her pistol, poiting straight at Naomi. However luckily before the two girls shoot, Sarah reminds them of Sam and Ronin. So Amelia and Naomi reluctantly team up and once Sam gets in the two girls shoot him to death as Ronin runs away. Issue 6 Amelia is seen scavenging some area with Sarah, although Amelia is a little suspicious of a gunshot she just heard but Sarah assures her that it's fine. So Amelia goes back to searching only for Mark Jones to run in and point his rifle at her. Mark presses the trigger and Amelia can only watch as Sarah jumps in front of the bullets. Issue 8 Immediately after Sarah is gunned down by Mark she jumps behind cover, barley missing Mark's gunshots. Gripping her pistol she begins to fire at Mark, hoping to avenge Sarah's death. However the two just end up blind firing at each other, until Amelia manages to hit him in the arm. Grinning she quickly stands to finish him but finds that he ran away from his cover. Issue 9 After the death of Sarah, Danny and Naomi, Amelia had no time to mourn as her and Joe had to keep moving. She is depressed and hopes are low, but what is really bothering is how Joe is ignoring her. She constantly tries to get his attention until he finally turns and their eyes meet for a second, both see that they are in pain. However Amelia soon notices an injured Leroy run by and she gives pursuit, with Joe behind her. The two soon enough catch up to Leroy and take the kid in, as Amelia tries talking to the kid. Soon enough another person, Richard stumbles upon their little group. Although hesitant, and seeing Richard wasn't a threat, Joe accepts him in. The four don't have time for introductions however as they are soon the prey of a herd of walkers. The four run across DC as Amelia and Joe try shooting them, despite Amelia only having a few bullets. The four come up to a building and Amelia runs inside with Richard and Leroy, as Joe stays behind to take a few more out. This is the last time she sees Joe however as he never catches up. The three try figuring out a plan before they hear more noises. Getting behind cover they watch as Alfred searches the room with a pistol in his hand. Amelia, and Richard for that matter, have run out of ammo and just sit there as Alfred searches the building. Richard suggest talking Alfred down and although Amelia persists, Richard gets out of cover and tries talking him down. However Amelia can only watch as Alfred shoots Richard after a few minutes, not making a noise as she cant risk Leroy getting caught. Issue 10 Amelia and Leroy are still stuck at the door, having only been two minutes since Richard's death, and Alfred is still there. She watches Alfred, trying to study his movements while remaining quiet, and luckily Alfred was about to leave. However after a slight noise was made he quickly turns and Amelia tosses a vase into his face, before dashing out of the room with Leroy, successfully escaping. The two would then be on the road again and Amelia tried talking to Leroy, but it was getting nowhere. After hearing the music, Leroy and her arrived at the park and found it a death trap. However while escaping Amelia ran into Mark, her friends' killer. This caused a rise of energy in her and she tried shooting Mark, but he escaped without her notice. Before Leroy could even ask, Amelia was beginning to try and chase him. Issue 11 She tried hunting Mark but to no avail, and she was instead left to just walking down the road with Leroy. Here Amelia once again tried talking to him, and she managed to get through with him, but that's when it happened. Mark, who had been chasing them the whole time, shoots Leroy dead, before running toward Amelia. Issue 12 Amelia manages to outrun Mark and escapes with her life, but the stress is now killing her. After knowing she was safe, Amelia plopped onto a bench and cried to herself. She even tried asking Sarah for advice and help, but the only thing she got was the sign of infected. So Amelia simply got up and went to take the infected down. After hearing numerous gunshots go off, she came to witness the battle between Alfred and Lilly, however she noticed someone else to. She noticed Mark on the other hand of the street trying to shoot them, but this was a weak Mark. Using all of her energy she waited until Lilly was dead before Amelia shot Alfred, and made a move on Mark. Mark tried escaping from her and hiding in an apartment building, but she knew where he was. He even tried to shoot her but he was to weak, Mark was done. So when Amelia arrived at the top of the stairs she finally came face to face with the man who killed her friends. After reminding him who she was, Amelia shot him twice - in the lap and hand. Proceeding that, Amelia dragged Mark over to the stairs and threw him down the stairs, leaving him open to the approaching infected. Issue 13 Amelia walks down the street and thinks, she doesn't know what to do now. She has finally killed Mark but she felt no happiness....she still felt empty. But there was one thought that made her feel alive, the thought of her brother - Bobby. She needed to see him again, she needed to see her brother. So this is when Amelia decides to do whatever it takes to win. After some scavenging, and finding a nice machete, she heard the sounds of a car. Quickly dashing onto the roof she saw Ash driving a car down the road, and Amelia acted quick. After failing to shoot Ash himself she shot his tire, and watched while the car crashed into a gate and flipped across the white house lawn. However this didn't kill Ash and Amelia saw him escape into the White House, forcing Amelia to chase him. After finding Ash behind a locked door she tried kicking it down, but Ash kept mocking her from the other side. This not only made her mad, but the anger mixed in with her determination to win. However she is shocked to find that Ash has opened the door for her, so Amelia dashes in. She engages the young man into a very heated battle, which causes Amelia and Ash both to get injured, yet both pressed on. The fight only stopped when Conner burst into the room, and saw Amelia on top of Ash. He ran toward her and easily crippled Amelia's arm, allowing him to take the machete, and he impaled it deep into Amelia's neck, giving her only 3rd place in the games. Killed Victims *Sam Benson *Alfred Bujnowski-Python *Mark Jones *Some Infected Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters